


snowed in

by arlathans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agender Character, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Little To None Plot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathans/pseuds/arlathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a snowstorm, Lavellan and co. find shelter in an abandoned cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and im sorry
> 
> "hey adaris whats ur gender"  
> "im a mage"  
> "no but whats in ur pants"  
> "bull usually"

“Was this supposed to be a good idea, Inquisitor?”

Adaris sighed and turned their head, focusing tired, grey eyes on Cassandra. “How many times do you want me to say I’m sorry? I didn’t know there was going to be a blizzard, for Creators’ sake.”

She growled.

“Hey, now, we’re all friends here, we can be calm, right?” Varric said, moving in and placing his hand on Cassandra’s shoulder in a supporting gesture. She growled louder and he took his hand off and retreated, looking embarrassed. The Seeker rolled her eyes and settled into a more comfortable position, scoffing.

The small cabin they were trapped in was threadbare and sparsely furnished, with two different sized rooms and a fireplace in both. They were currently huddled in the bigger room, fire crackling happily and painting the walls in shifting shades of yellow and orange. There had been a mouldy loaf of bread in one of the barrels in the corner, but apart from that the house had had no food in it. The smaller room had a bed and the bigger room had a nice pile of mattresses and a table they had sacrificed to keep the fire from dying, but those were the only furnishings.

Cassandra, nearest to the fireplace, had her back against the wall and was glaring at anyone who dared look at her. The Iron Bull had draped himself over a pile of mattresses, and was doing a better job in heating the room than the fire. Varric was lounging on a mattress of his own, writing furiously in a notebook, probably composing a new book. Adaris had curled up between Bull and his arm, their back against his ribs.

“How you feeling, boss?”

Adaris squirmed until they were facing Bull, then smiled faintly. “I’m alright.”

The qunari smiled, eye twinkling mischievously. “You know, this blizzard could go on for ages. If you get bored…”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and Varric snorted quietly before continuing his aggressive writing, ignoring Cassandra’s famous death glare she shot at him. Or maybe he just didn’t notice.

“Thanks for the offer, Bull. I’ll think about it”, Adaris said. Bull winked.

“You’ll know where to find me, boss.”

Adaris laughed softly and leant their head against the side of his chest. “Yeah, I will”, the elf said quietly and smiled faintly against his warm skin.

 

They all must’ve drifted off to sleep at some point, because when Adaris woke with a start, sitting up, the fire had died and the embers weren’t looking lively either. Bull had moved his arm and was using it as a pillow, Cassandra was curled up on the floor fast asleep with a blanket covering her, and Varric was snoring softly on his mattress. They seemed alright.

Once Adaris’ breathing had slowed down, they snuck to the fireplace and lit a new fire. When they were sure the fire was strong enough to not die suddenly, they turned their back to it and looked around the room.

Bull had four mattresses, Cassandra had none. That was a problem - what if she caught a cold sleeping on the floor? Adaris waved their hand, lifting Bull to the air and pulling one of the mattresses from under him before lowering him down gently. The elf levitated Cassandra towards the singled out mattress, blanket slipping off her in the process. When the Seeker was safely off the floor, Adaris picked up the blanket and gently pulled it over her.

All three happily asleep, and none any wiser of what’d happened. Adaris sat themselves down in front of the fire and fed it pieces of the broken table to keep it going. It was all good.

Until two huge hands picked the elf off the ground, other going to her mouth. Adaris tried to struggle, but it was no good, they were being held firmly against a ches- oh. Oh.

“Let’s not wake them up, boss”, Bull whispered in their ear, carrying them to the smaller room. It was cooler here, but not uncomfortably so. Bull laid them down on the bed and smiled.

“What’d you have in mind?” Adaris asked softly, smirking, as the qunari clambered over them. He pretended to think, straddling them. Adaris, small even for an elf, was easily pinned to the bed as Bull carefully applied some of his weight on them. The pale pattern of the June vallaslin on their brown skin was barely noticeable in the low light.

Somewhere, beyond the still raging blizzard, dawn approached slowly as he leant down, his lips barely touching their skin as he trailed down from their cheek to their jaw to their neck to their collarbone, where he paused.

“I don’t have any rope”, he admitted. “I forgot it.”

Adaris smiled. “I fail to see how that’s a problem, really.”

He straightened, mischievous twinkle in his eye again. “I’m glad. I just thought, since we’ve only used rope for restraining so far, and -”

“Relax, Bull.”

He smiled, slightly sheepishly. “I just want this to feel good to you. Y’know, boss?”

“I know. And it will. I trust you.”

He smiled again and grabbed their hands with his own, pinning them over the elf’s head.

“There isn’t really anything you can hold onto, is there?”

Adaris looked at the headboard. Granted, their vision was now upside down but nonetheless, there wasn’t really anything to get a good grip of. They returned their attention to the qunari.

“I can hold really still?”

Bull thought for a moment, then nodded. “Remember your safe word?”

“Katoh.”

“Good.”

They hadn’t bothered to change the word, even though Bull had asked them if they wanted to; _katoh_ was fine, it had no other meaning to them, and they weren’t going to use it anyway.

Bull untied the laces of their linen shirt with ease, and pulled it down, towards him, so it trapped their arms at the elbows against their own body. Their chest was flat, thanks to Krem and a custom-made undershirt they had gotten from him. He used a similar one under his armour, they knew.

“You are _not_ ripping my binder, Bull.”

“So little faith in me”, the qunari said, pretending to be insulted. He pulled the linen shirt up until their arms were free, then let the elf sit up and take the binder off themselves, only helping when he thought the wrestling looked too violent.

Once Adaris was free of the binder, Bull tossed it towards the general direction of the corner and then pulled the linen shirt back on them, trapping their arms again.

Their breasts were soft and small, nipples hardening against the cool air of the room. Bull cupped the other gently before pushing the elf back into a lying position and leaning in to crush their lips into a hard kiss, while snaking his hands on her breasts. He traced patterns on them, fingers barely touching their skin. The elf moaned against his mouth, and he stopped.

“Let’s not wake the others up”, he whispered, winking. “You have to keep completely still and silent. Can you do that?”

Adaris swallowed before nodding. “Sure.”

Bull tilted his head. “‘Sure’? Not good enough, boss.”

They glowered at him. “I can do it.”

“I can do it…?”

“... I can do it, kadan.” Pet names weren’t their thing, which was probably why the qunari insisted on it.

He smiled and smooched them on the cheek. “Good.”

They tried to scoff, but it turned into a soft whimper when Bull returned his attention to drawing patterns on their breasts - he stopped immediately and looked pointedly at the slightly flustered elf before continuing - and trailing kisses and gentle bites from the corner of their mouth to their cheek to their jaw to their neck to their collarbone - where he paused to bite down slightly harder, then sucked on their skin to leave a mark (this caused Adaris’ breath to hitch). The trail of kisses moved from the collarbone down towards their breasts. Bull shuffled himself backwards, not pausing, until his mouth hovered above their nipple, fingers still drawing patterns on their skin. He looked up at Adaris, as if asking permission. They nodded, scowling slightly in a way that seemed to say _get on with it already_.

So he lowered his mouth.

Adaris bit their lip, doing their best not to move or let out any sound, and that seemed to intensify the sensations created by Bull sucking at their nipple, swirling his tongue around it, all the while tracing patterns on their skin with his one hand and twisting their other nipple with the one. It was amazing and _maddening_ at the same time. They were used to restraints forbidding movement, but having to stay still on their own - a linen shirt didn’t count, they could easily have ripped their hands free from it - made it even more unbearable.

After a while Bull resumed kissing and biting his way downwards, until he was pulling Adaris’ trousers down, revealing damp smallclothes. He let out a low whistle, and the elf had half a mind to kick him - as if he could do all that and expect no reaction - but they knew he was just teasing them. He pulled the smalls off, too, and Adaris, suddenly embarrassed, pressed their legs together and their eyes shut.

“Something wrong, boss?”

They shaked their head.

“You can always use the word, remember?”

“I know”, they hissed and forced themselves to relax again - it was Bull, they knew him, they’d done this before-

The bed shifted, and Adaris opened their eyes to see Bull staring at them, concern in his eye.

“You okay, boss? Y’know, we don-”

“I’m fine, alright?”

“You don’t look fine.” His tone was hushed, but the worry was perfectly audible.

They growled quietly, but without conviction. It sounded weak.

Bull sighed.

“Alright. But if you feel like you don’t want to go on - use the damn word.”

They nodded and he kissed them before moving back to the junction of their thighs again. He gently prised their legs apart.

Hands on their thighs, Bull angled his head between Adaris’ legs so that they were resting on his horns. He kissed their outer lips and drew the tip of his tongue up, between them.

Their hips bucked.

Bull raised his head and pressed his hand on Adaris’ waist, easily keeping them from bucking up. He frowned.

“What’d I say about moving?”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry…?”

They grumbled.

“C’mon, boss.”

“Sorry, kadan.”

He smiled and they smiled back before he returned his attention to their crotch. He spread their legs more and started licking, slow at first, gradually picking up pace.

Adaris was going to lose their mind, and it was all because of Bull. They were digging their heels into his back and trying very hard not to buck up their hips or whimper. It was driving them crazy, just how good it felt. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, thumb rubbing their clit just right, and pushed his index finger in.

Soon he was already knuckle deep in them and going further, slowly, careful not to hurt them even though it was unlikely. And Creators, did it feel incredible.

He crawled closer to Adaris, lying down next to them, face towards them, and smiled.

“Everything alright?” He was curling his finger just right, hitting all the good spots. They were getting very close to the edge.

“Mmm.”

Bull let out a throaty chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He leant in and kissed them, hard, the way that bruises your lips and has you gasping for air if you don’t break apart soon enough, and when Adaris came, he swallowed their moans.

The elf lay there panting, arms tangled in the linen shirt, Bull’s finger in them. He wiggled it and they let out a soft groan.

“Good?”

“Fairly, yeah.”

Bull scoffed and pulled his finger out. “Fairly?”

Adaris pulled him into a kiss.

“That was great”, they mumbled.

Bull smiled against their lips. “Ready for more?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to continue this but i probably never will lmao


End file.
